Raid on Jandran's Labs
The Raid on Jandran's Labs was a major confrontation in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain whereby IPCA and MI6 forces attempted to carry out surveillance on the scientist's facility. Events Prelude "I'm sending you to Minsk. Teresa'll give you a complete briefing later. Here's your itinerary. You'll be meeting up with an MI6 operative, name Maggie Powers. I think you'll like her." Following the liberation of the oppressed Yemeni populace, Gabe is debriefed and Imani tells him Mara Aramov exchanged something with Yong-jun Kim. She attempted to shadow the Russian but lost her in the marketplace. Aramov was since tracked to Bangkok, and then Moscow. Gabe tells Lian to bring Imani to Tokyo, while Stone and him will handle Mara. He then asks Mujari if he is up to a new assignment, to which the answer is yes. Elsa Weissenger tries to argue but Gabe tells her they have too little time. Logan asks if there is anybody who can work with MI6 in Minsk and Lian has the perfect solution. She sends a team to the area. Jandran's instructions "Niculescu has ordered this entire location shut down. We're moving out of Belarus." "I understand." "And beef up security. Ivankov's thugs might show up looking for the serum." "You're not coming back?" "No. I'm heading out to the rig, then to Paris to oversee the new labs. I want this equipment waiting for me when I get there." On Niculescu's orders, Jandran is told to shut down the whole place as the art collector attempts to steadily close his operations. He tells his security measures to be tightened to stop Ivankov's goons from stealing the serum; he then tells his guard he is going to the rig and then to Paris, where new labs will be constructed. He also leaves equipment which he reminds the man must be waiting for him before he drives off. Recon on Jandran "It's about bloody time!... Brilliant... Jandran's just left... He should be passing your position any moment." "Copy that. We're clear." "Alright, send the team in! Don't know how long he'll be gone, let's move quickly! I'm gonna stay in this observation area as long as I can and keep watch for his return." "Right. Crush out. Good luck. I'll be just 'round the corner." As Jandran's car leaves, Maggie Powers comments that she doesn't know how long he'll be absent, and the team must move fast. She stays at her post to watch for his return as the operatives are inserted. Deploying viral sniffers As the agents are deployed, their main task is to plant viral detectors at demarcated points to find out if the virus is present or absent. They complete their objective and head for the safehouse. Recovering essential equipment With their goal complete, the operatives head for their weapons and gear, which are stashed in a secure location. They then proceed with the mission. Downloading Meta Global data In an office, the team finds records on Meta Global stored on a computer. They acquire the information, downloading it to their database. Deploying a beacon In the warehouse, the agents find refrigerated trucks, one of which contains infected beef. They bug the cattle shipments in hopes a signal can be found in the future. Deploying a bug In addition to the truck, the team locates biological containers marked with Meta Global icons, and places beacons on them as well. Using gas shutoff The team finds an emergency valve that shuts off any gas, and interact with it. Entering the labs Employing stealth and guile, the agents enter Jandran's labs, where they deploy surveillance equipment and acquire the Omega Strain serum. Extraction As the compound is consumed in flames, the operatives fall back to their insertion point, where a vehicle waits. They escape from the area intact. Aftermath "There... No, back up! Forward... There! Freeze that frame! Enhance and enlarge. I'll be damned! Someone's running a deep sea salvage operation!" "So it would seem." "You up for another mission? So soon?" "Indeed. I'm anxious to help. Who is available to help me?" Reviewing the footage from cameras planted in the labs, the Agency determines that the cargo from the Lorelei, which Gabe previously scuttled with Maggie Powers, was being salvaged. Logan commissions Mujari and a team to eternally vaporise the wreckage and destroy the remnants of Syphon Filter. Meanwhile, at the SS Lorelei wreckage in the North Atlantic, somebody reports the final storage compartment is now empty. A second person reports people are all ready for the minisub. As the vehicle surfaces in the salvage rig, the operator informs somebody to tell Dr Jandran the last load is aboard. Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain